


A promise made, a promise kept

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Engagement, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: this was my fic for the fleurentia zine! renamed from the title given in the zine as i already have a fic with that name!
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A promise made, a promise kept

Ravus never thought himself a simple man. Far from it, his situation has been nothing short of complicated for as long as he could remember. Yet, despite this, he finds himself in a situation more bewildering to his senses than being the commander of a foreign army of metal men. A domestic life with his partner of, by now, it must have been 7 years. Some cultures deemed this number to be lucky, full of opportunity and fortune. But for Ravus, standing in front of the same florist he’d passed days before, struggling to pick a bouquet fitting for his lover, it’s nothing short of anxiety inducing.

7 years he’d drifted through this relationship with none other than the king’s advisor, 7 years he’s waited for the moment that it’d just turn out to be another cruel joke life had decided to play on him, yet here he is. Purchasing flowers that held meaning to himself and to Ignis, writing upon a little card with immaculate handwriting more befitting of official scripture than a simple ‘happy anniversary’ card. It wasn’t their anniversary, though. Not yet. Yet the small box tucked in Ravus’ satchel, the root of the anxious meltdown threatening to take over his very being at the moment, said that it will soon mark a very important occasion. 

Bowing a courteous farewell to his florist of choice, he walks the early morning streets of Tenebrae, newly rebuilt and looking simply breathtaking in the low spring sunshine with some degree of pride. This was his, At last.

Fenestala had seen better days, it’s true. Yet… getting the people housed, comfortable, is far more important than restoring a historical relic with a single occupant. Placing his purchased blooms in his study, sure to water them for the few days he would have to wait before travelling to Insomnia, shuffling through the last few official documents strewn across his desk before enough is enough and work can leave him be for a week of solace. 

The days drag, they always do, the object of his affection being miles away by air or sea was never a pleasant feeling when it gripped tightly at his chest. Yet he has something to look forwards to for the first time in his adult life. He holds the precious little box that sat in his satchel in his hands now. A Beautiful black velvet, white lace delicately folded over a single corner in accent. 

“Please, oh please let this be well received…” he breathes barely a whisper, clasping the box in both hands lifted to his lips. He views the contents, pondering every possible detail that his lover may dislike or pick up upon. Ignis was a man of refined yet sometimes arguably tacky taste. Something that perhaps shouldn’t go hand in hand and Ravus used to find it simply infuriating how classy the advisor could make even the most outlandish of attire look should he choose to wear it. 

Packing for the trip to Insomnia should fill him with quiet joy, not sinking dread, He half wonders upon being greeted at his arrival if his voice would even come out or simply be a ghastly croak with how dry his mouth feels. Deep breaths, he thinks. A long exhale and the audible ‘click’ of his suitcase being packed closed is his final goodbye to his chambers for the next week. Handing the kingdom over temporarily to his own advisor was never a poultry task, yet they seemed to handle themselves just fine. One last freshen up, sharpening the lines of the beard his partner had grown to like... brushing his metal fingers through hair that was still as unruly as it was in his years in the army... mismatched eyes a striking anomaly staring back at him in his bathroom mirror no longer making him feel guilt for his choices in life, simply accepting his appearance as who he was now.

“Ready.” He tells himself as if by speaking the words he’d magically believe them more, a repurposed niff dropship awaiting him outside of the manor to serve as armoured transport. 

Landing just outside of Insomnia, staring at the long motorway leading into the city is nostalgic. It reminds him of a damn many things, some good, others he wishes he could change. He’s almost too caught up in the moment to remember to take his suitcase.

___________

Advisor to the king is a job befitting no one else, or at least that’s what Noctis has told him. Ignis would say he’s bias, but he does enjoy the praise, a smug self awareness making him prideful yet never boastful. He knew today his lover would be flying in from Tenebrae, a royal signing for the future of the imperial capital, no doubt. Rebuilding a nation from the ground up has taken many years and more man-hours than he cares to count. Noctis had, at the very least, told him to choose 2 of the days Ravus, Tenebrae’s own king of consequence, was visiting to have for himself, knowing of their relationship being more strained with the recent need for distance. 

Ignis knew he should be grateful for such a gesture, yet somewhere it’s embarrassing, to have the king try to play matchmaker and give them leeway for a date-night or 2. He can only laugh, something he’s honestly glad wasn’t taken from him during the 10 years of night. 

“How generous, Noct.” he chides, a little gentle teasing between lifelong friends brings a smile to Noct’s face, but before he can reply Ignis has the memo he’s been waiting for all afternoon pop up in his notifications. Respectfully dismissing himself, he departs to collect Ravus from the outskirts, borrowing Noct’s car, a restoration of his 18th birthday gift that he, unfortunately, never got to drive himself before it was totalled. 

“On time as always.” Ravus praises, pushing the sleeve of his suit jacket up to confirm Ignis was indeed within the minute he said he’d be there. 

“I do try.” Ignis beams at him with a look more youthful than the wrinkles starting to tug at the corners of his eyes would suggest. “Home, then?”

“Home.” Ravus repeats. “I came from home, but yes… a second home.” A small smile graces thin lips, a look Ignis has learnt to treasure over the years. It’s a short trip, Ravus could check in at the citadel tomorrow. For now, Ignis wants to enjoy the relative quiet of Ravus being here unannounced to the media. They talk in the car, about the trip, about their time apart, a simple pleasure but Ignis is perceptive. Ravus isn’t one for keeping up small talk like this unless he’s nervous. But nervous about what, exactly. He knows being direct wouldn’t yield answers from his usually guarded lover. 

“So, Noct has granted me 2 days to use as I wish with your visit. How would you like to spend them?” Ignis inquires, catching Ravus off guard with a momentary silence.

“Ah, well, I had assumed that the answer to that was obvious, I would like to spend it with you.” Ravus retorts and he can practically feel Ignis roll his eyes and sigh. 

“I know that, nothing in particular you wish to do?” The moment Ignis speaks he can feel the smirk boring into the back of his head from the passenger seat. For such a prudish man, Ravus had a truly awful sense of humour, only this time he chooses not to comment on it.

“We shall see where the mood takes us.” being his curt reply. 

Home away from home, just as familiar to him by now as his own chambers. Ignis kept everything in the same place, immaculate. He traces his fingertips over the dresser, not a speck of dust, truly spotless with a familiar scent of ulwaat berry compote that must have been stewing earlier in the day. 

“Welcome home.” In private, Ignis demeanour shifts, his arms sliding around Ravus’ neck to plant a chaste kiss to his lips, finding Ravus’ hands resting upon his hips and the pressure of his lips pushing back against him before he simply opts to nestle in against his shoulder, taking in the scent of sweet, floral cologne. A wind down cuddling on the sofa with a quiet movie they’d both promised to watch together on the TV makes up the rest of their evening, a simple pleasure for when they were both too tired to do much of anything else. Ignis can still feel something off about his partner, something was making him hold back. He wasn’t initiating any affection and his eyes kept drifting away from him, as if he was hiding something. Ignis doesn’t want to think it worrying, but by the time they settled for bed, Ignis knows he wants to confront him about it. 

“Forgive my forwardness, love. Are you alright? You seem very… distant?” Ignis questions, a concerned pout upon his features. Of course he choose to lean over him like a predator about to strike, Ravus thinks. Crap. He can’t hide anything from the man who was trained to pick out even the smallest deception in the royal court. 

“I… I just have a lot on my mind. Think nothing of it.” it’s an answer and perhaps if Ignis weren’t tired as well he would have told him that’s not good enough, but he settled down with a grumble, bringing one arm across Ravus’ torso. 

“If you say so.” 

Ravus doesn’t get much sleep that night. Nerves keep him awake and the thought that the flowers he bought for Ignis are still sat on his office desk at home is gnawing at him. Should he sneak out and get more? Suspicious. Should he call flowers to the apartment? That’s no good. Alerting the general public to his location would cause a scene. He sighs, lying awake in bed with his left arm folded across his face for a long few minutes before he gets up, leaving a note on Ignis’ bedside. ‘Remember the park? West insomnia, a few blocks down from here. Meet me?’ it reads, signed by name and a heart that’s just wonky enough to make it known that Ravus considered not putting it there at all. Dressing himself, he leaves for the park, the small black velvet box he at least remembered to pack being stuffed in his suit pocket, and despite his better judgement, he tries to find a local florist to try and repeat his missing order of flowers. At least the clerk seems sympathetic and out of his royal attire, doesn’t recognize him.

There is, however, one thing he didn’t account for, which was Insomnia’s spring rainy season. Sitting in beautiful sunshine, sunshine they fought to bring back, only to have it suddenly be overtaken by rain. Rain was putting it lightly, it felt like a torrential downpour. By the time he feels a hand on his shoulder and the rain being shielded from him by an umbrella rather than the tree he’d tried to take shelter under, the flowers he had bought had all but lost their petals to the force of the downpour, his hair a flattened mess… Seeing his lover’s worried face brings forth an emotion all too common to him and he hopes the tears threatening to prick at his eyes were masked by the rain dripping down his face. 

Before Ignis can say something to him, call him ridiculous for going out into the rain just to get him a gift, Ravus bows his head and thrusts both the flowers despite their sorry state and the little velvet box, now completely soaked almost through the box itself into Ignis’ chest, straining an apology through a voice that he feels would crack. He can’t bring himself to look at Ignis’ face when he hears him flick the little box open, catching out the corner of his eye the umbrella he was holding falling to the ground. It’s only then that he looks up through his mess of hair, meeting the gaze of his lover in a stunned silence before two warm arms wrap around him and pull him close with not a word more. He feels they’ll look back on this awkward proposal in a few years, perhaps even a few months and laugh about how absurd he was acting. The best laid plans don’t always work out in your favour. Yet here in Ignis’ arms, even with the rain pounding down around them, there’s no other place Ravus would rather be. At least at this moment in time.

\-----

Years on, official with their relationship, a ring upon both of their hands to signify more than just simple devotion, Ravus stumbles across a bag of old belongings, one he was sure he lost during one of the airship drop offs between Insomnia and Tenebrae. He makes a mental note that any perishables, regardless of whether or not they were sealed should go immediately into the trash, but before he dumps out the contents of the bag into the garbage he spies a small note.

“...?” An inquisitive sound, enough to catch the keen hearing of his Husband sat across from him at his work desk.

“Find anything worth keeping?” Ignis chimes, glancing over his shoulder with his pen neatly placed down against his worktop. He knew Ravus enjoyed keeping everything tidy and in order, much like himself they often clashed when they disagreed on where exactly an item should go. Watching him clean out old luggage from a misused closet was hardly an odd occurrence. 

“I thought I lost this years ago.” Ravus holds a small note inside an envelope in his hands, slightly bent on the corner but otherwise none the worse for wear. 

“And? What is it?” Comes a short enquiry, met with a tut and wagging finger in his direction from Ravus. 

“You’ll find out.” He knew exactly what this card was for, making a note to hide it in his suit jacket away from a lover who was perhaps just a little too nosy at times. 

Ignis pouts, rising from his chair after squaring off his work for the evening. “I do love a good secret.” He strides over, lacing his fingers into Ravus’ hair, tilting his head up to meet him halfway for a kiss from his position sat on the floor. The soft touch of lips against his is a simple pleasure but a welcome one, accented with a nip to urge a knowing smirk from Ravus as he parted. “Well, when you’re ready to share, you know where I’ll be.” 

It was almost time for dinner, and Ravus couldn’t deny the scent of curry rice wafting from the kitchen had been teasing his senses all day. “Of course, my love.” He watches Ignis leave, sorting out the rest of his newly found satchel, making a face when he finds a lovingly prepared jar of ulwaat berry jam gone to waste. Instead of dwelling on the unfortunate end to a well meaning gift, he settles on knowing Ignis could make far better with the practice he’s had since. 

\-----

Ignis’ meals were always second to none, at least in Ravus’ eyes. Stuffed from dinner and sprawled upon the couch for a quiet evening in, Ravus catches a mischievous glint in Ignis’ eyes when he looks down to him, laid out over him, chest to chest. “Just what would that look be for, I wonder?” he quirks a brow, smoothing his palm down over the advisor’s back, who arches much like a cat into his touch. 

“We’ve been so busy… You can’t expect me to pass up an opportunity to have you all to myself now, can you?” Ignis’ voice drips with sultry undertones, a hand almost going unnoticed when it slides up to start unbuttoning his shirt.

“Ah, possessive, I like it.” He laughs, a far more common event in recent times. Ravus allows himself to be manhandled to a degree, that is, until he hears a triumphant ‘A-hah!’ through the kisses to his throat that were, clearly, just a distraction. Blinking out of his daze, his shirt buttons undone to his navel and his jacket opened, he realises the point of his celebration. “Couldn’t wait, could you?” he scolds, but there’s no venom in his words.

“Darling, you know I hate secrets. At least when they’re being kept from me.” Ignis doesn’t move to open the envelope without Ravus’ blessing, however. Only once granted, does he open it, finding the anniversary card he had written, almost 10 years ago to the day. “So you’ve always been a hopeless romantic?” Ignis reads the letter off to him, watching as Ravus’ face reddens with each word.

“S-stop that!” he reaches up to take away the card and end the teasing, huffing in defeat, only to be lightly hushed by his lover, feeling a warm palm smooth over his bare chest.

“It’s very sweet. I love you, even after all of these years.” he pauses for a moment, “And your obsessive changing of the order of the condiments in the kitchen.” He relishes in the undignified look on Ravus’ face, watching him frown.

“I still love you too. Even when you pleat the loo roll.” Now it’s Ignis’ turn to look offended, sitting back from him with a hand placed over his chest theatrically.

“At least I don’t organize my socks by the shade of grey they are.” 

“Ohhh, low blow. You do the same with your underwear.” 

They laugh at each other’s quirks, Ignis eventually laying over Ravus once more, glancing at the card still held in his hand. “Despite all your oddities, I have no regrets… I have no where I would rather be.” Ignis feels a cool metal hand smooth over his back, clawed fingertips lightly scratching and massaging over his back.

“I can think of somewhere I would rather be…” Before Ignis can frown at him, he tugs him up by his shirt collar, standing and lifting him bridal style before he can even inquire what he means, earning a gasp and a giggle.

“Bedroom?” Ignis clocks his train of thought, tracing his fingertips along a chiseled cheekbone.

“Thought you would never ask.” Comes the drawl that Ignis knows too well, allowing himself to be carried off for an early anniversary celebration he would surely remember the following morning.


End file.
